Come Fly With Me
by VampedVixen
Summary: Nathan doesn't want to lose Heidi but his actions prove otherwise.


It was quiet in the Petrelli mansion these days without the kids, without Heidi. His brother claimed to be getting past his failed marriage but Peter knew better. There was a reason Nathan kept her photos tacked up to his mirror. There was a reason Nathan chose to hide in his work after spending only one month recovering from the gunshot wound. He missed her. He will never admit it.

Peter was accustomed to Nathan being tight-lipped, but he also knew his brother would lose her this way. If he didn't fight for what he wanted, Heidi would never come back and they would be stuck alone in this empty, quiet mansion that was two big for the both of them. It needed a family to make it a home. It needed Heidi and the boys.

It was past midnight by the time Nathan came home. Peter was still awake, troubled by the idea that he might have caused this split in Nathan's marriage. Perhaps if he didn't lose his memory and wake up in Ireland, Nathan would have been able to keep himself and his marriage together. When his brother walked through the door, Peter couldn't help but ask, "Where were you?"

"Do you really need me to answer that?"

The atlas sat on the living room table, a pin stuck in the corner of Main Street and Oak, the location of Nathan's new office. After acquiring Molly's powers, Peter already knew the answer but he still needed to hear it. For once, he wanted Nathan to acknowledge that he was too busy filing, sorting and playing at being a simple accountant to fix what was broken in his life, in both their lives.

"I know you think that this is going to help, but Nathan--"

"I just want to go to bed, Pete." He sounded exhausted, more than could be possible from one day of work. Nathan was exhausted from life, too many months spent caught up in this soap opera-esque existence: the campaign, the bomb, the presumed death of his brother, the divorce from the woman Peter knew he still loved. It wore on him. "Please."

Nathan took off his jacket and started up the stairs, his footsteps heavy and tired. Peter wanted so badly to reach him, to save him from himself. He could see his brother, drowning in the raging rapids of his own guilt, but so far from shore Peter didn't know if he could be reached. So, he said the first thing that came to mind and hoped it was enough. "You still love her. I know you do, Nathan."

Nathan stopped in mid-step and turned around. He already accepted what Peter can't yet, but that didn't mean Nathan was any happier about the situation. "It doesn't matter. I've already signed the divorce papers. Heidi wants it to be over, so it's over."

"You signed them when you were drunk, Nathan. It doesn't count."

"It counts in her mind."

"But.. do you really want this?" Peter asked. "Put all your stupid pride away, forget about the divorce papers, forget about how much you think you screwed up in the past, just answer me this: do you still love her?"

Nathan frowned, still unconvinced. Before he started up to his room again, he stated his unresolved resolve. "It doesn't matter."

Peter watched him disappear up the stairs, growing angrier with each step Nathan took away from him, each step he took away from the problem. He shouted at Nathan's back, knowing he would be ignored and unheard. "You know, I miss my brother-- the one who used to fight for what he believed in. The old Nathan would move heaven and hell to get what he wanted."

Nathan paused on the stairs. For a moment Peter thought he was coming to his senses, that maybe this was enough to get reality to sink into Nathan's mind. Then his brother sighed and continued to his room, too far out to be reached tonight.

* * *

Nathan remembered looking forward to Fridays in a way that he doesn't anymore. A long time ago, they were the one night of the week he could take Heidi out on the town, buy her an expensive dinner and maybe take in a show.

During the work week, Nathan was always so busy working on his campaign that it was nearly impossible to get a few minutes alone with his wife. Heidi stood by him though, through everything. Through the accident and the affair, through the pessimistic voting polls and his withdrawal from office once he did win. Behind every strong man, they say, is someone just like his wife, or rather-- ex-wife.

Tonight, he was spending Friday behind his desk, piles of work stacked up to the ceiling. There seemed to be a never-ending supply of work to keep him busy at his new job. It was why he liked it here, why he chose this place as his escape away from the rest of the world. It was all so meaningless though. He'd become a glorified paper pusher, instead of the congressman he always hoped to be. After dropping out of his last very-public job, Nathan was lucky to find any work at all.

He knew he wasn't lucky though. Not really.

His luck ran out the day Heidi walked away from him and there's not thing he can do to fix it. She sent him the divorce papers, he signed them. End of story. Peter seemed to think there was more to it though, but then Peter was always the optimist. Peter still wanted to save the world, even after everything blown up in his face that last time he tried to be a hero.

Nathan has a habit of taking his dinner breaks on top of the office building. He can usually be found at nine o'clock, starring in the direction of Philadelphia, where Heidi moved his children and everything good that used to be a part of his life. They're safe there, away from him and his destructive personality traits. He can't help but miss them.

This night was no different, except for the part when he lifted off the building, hovering in the air. Nathan doesn't like to fly much, life was so easier before he could make a mockery of gravity. He didn't have to worry about exploding brothers or wives that didn't believe in his own special brand of insanity.

Nathan wanted a closer view though, he needed to be closer to her. Heidi was still a hundred miles away. Even from above the city skyline, he can't see much, only the outline of faraway cities and towns. She was out there somewhere, probably putting the boys to sleep and going through their bedtime routine. She loved being a mother; she put her family above everything else. He envied her ability to do that. She was much like Peter that way.

It was the thought of Peter that gave Nathan enough courage to fly through the air, soaring like a bird finally let out of its cage. Maybe Peter was right, maybe it was time Nathan started getting back a little of what this year took away from him. He needed to go after the girl he loved, even if it was too late for them.

* * *

After putting the boys to sleep, Heidi was resting in the master bedroom of the apartment. She wished the place was bigger, she wanted so much for the boys and they'd lost too much this year. Almost asleep, she jumped at the knock on the window. She wasn't expecting visitors, especially not ones who used the window instead of the front door.

She pulled the window up, starring five stories down to the street. "Nathan?"

"Is this a bad time?"

"Nathan, you're--"

"I can come back tomorrow, if that's better.. if you were sleeping."

"No, it's just.. I can't believe you're.."

"I wanted to talk to you. I'm not drinking anymore and I was hoping that maybe--"

"Nathan!" She met his gaze urgently. The rest of his speech could wait. There was only one thing on her mind right then, the impossible logic of it hurt her brain and caused her to question her sanity. "You're flying!"

"Oh, yeah." He glanced down at his feet as they dangled in the air and shrugged. He smiled sheepishly, finally letting her into his private world. "It does take some getting used to, doesn't it?"

"I thought you were delusional." She backed away from the window, uncertain. Her mouth met her hand, as her jaw dropped. "And now I think I may be going crazy myself. How did this happen? How-how are you doing that?"

"Would you let me show you?" He hovered outside her window and held out his hand.

She glanced at the door that led down the hallway, "The kids are sleeping."

"We won't be long." He urged her on. "Five minutes, tops."

Heidi tentatively took a step towards the window, towards her ex-husband and nodded with her eyes wide. The fourth story apartment was rather high but she trusted him, even after all the past hurt and damage he'd caused, she still trusted him. It was crazy, but crazier things had been known to happen-- like people being able to fly. "Are you sure you won't drop me?"

"Never." He swore. "I'm going to hold onto you for as long as you let me, Heidi. I won't ever let you fall again."

She climbed out the window, into his waiting arms. During the past few months, the one thing she wanted above everything was to be held and protected, like she was now, in his arms as they soared through the sky, nearly touching the stars as they floated through clouds. At last she spoke of more down to earth things, "This is going to take some work, Nathan. You can't just come to my window and take me flying and expect everything to fit back into place. Trust needs to be built back up.."

"Do you trust me now?"

Heidi watched the city nightlife below her feet. They were hundreds of feet in the air but she wasn't scared, not at all, which only added to the craziness of the moment. She knew Nathan wouldn't let her get hurt though, never again. She could feel his new conviction in every muscle that held her tightly. "I think so."

"Then we're halfway there."

"And the other half?" She bit her lip, afraid to ask but there was only so much jumping she could do tonight without wanting to know where she would land.

Careful not to overstep his bounds too soon, Nathan laid his kiss on her forehead instead of her lips. Then he replied, with a self satisfied grin. "Don't worry about the rest. It'll come in time."

-The End-


End file.
